


Physical

by gelandspray



Series: Lay It All Down [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Trans, FTM, M/M, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelandspray/pseuds/gelandspray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has an idea that transforms the way Kurt sees the men's locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Locker Room  
> For [Klaine Bingo](http://www.klainebingo.tumblr.com)

Kurt: _What are you up to?_

Blaine: _Gym_  

When Kurt gets Blaine’s text and decides to meet up with him in the NYADA gym, he doesn’t really think about it. He wants to see his boyfriend and he is on campus anyway since his class just let out.

When he arrives, Kurt realizes that what he didn’t account for is just how attractive he would find Blaine when he is boxing.

Really, it goes against what he would assume. When at McKinley he would have talks with the other Glee boys in the locker room (or have a midday facial scrub if he was feeling a break out coming on) and he saw many sweaty guys lifting weights or just coming off the field and never found them anything more than smelly. But Blaine blowing off steam and railing against the punching bag is totally different somehow. Maybe because it is Blaine showing passion for something in a way that picking up objects and putting them down doesn’t…or maybe because he knows that Blaine is his.

It’s better that Blaine doesn’t notice him for a while, so Kurt gets to admire and ponder for a little while before he inevitably gets embarrassed at being caught perusing. He clutches his books to his chest and pivots a bit on his toes and just _admires_. He watches the sweat drip down Blaine’s neck and wishes he could follow it. He delights in Blaine’s shoulders, the broadness, the strain, and the divots. Blaine’s arms glisten and the sheen only highlights the contours of his arms and the bulge of his muscles. Blaine’s muscles are what Kurt has _dreamed_ of – both wet dreams and aspirational ones. The beauty of being gay lies in part in the ability to find the same thing hot on someone else as you find on yourself and Blaine is definitely a beautiful dream.

Blaine steps back from the bag for a moment and he catches the bag before it can hit him, breathing deeply, chest heaving with his breaths and stretching his tank. (Kurt bites his lip to hold in the breath that wants to whoosh out of him as a shiver runs down his spine.) It is as Blaine goes to sweep his curls away from his eyes that he finally sees Kurt. Now, Kurt has always heard about people “lighting up,” but he didn’t totally understand it until this moment, because he can see it in Blaine and he’s glad he could make that happen.

“Hey, baby!” Blaine exclaims as he leans over to carefully kiss Kurt on the cheek while keeping as much sweat as he can away from Kurt. “I didn’t know you’d show up here.”

“Pleasant surprise?” Kurt inquires teasingly.

“Absolutely,” Blaine assures. “Did you come to work out?”

“Oh, no,” Kurt laughs. “I just came to see you. I try not to spend much time in the men’s locker room,” he says, glancing around at the rather drab surroundings.

“I suppose not.”

“Well…” Kurt murmurs hesitantly. “I don’t really, exactly belong here, do I?”

“Says who? I was actually just wondering if I could convince you to hit the shower with me,” he suggests seductively, crooking up a single eyebrow and smirking a bit.

“What?” Kurt asks, almost wordlessly stunned. He’d never even had a fraction of a second of a thought that he might do _anything_ like that anywhere like this.

Blaine’s teasing expression drops immediately. “You-you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I was just thinking that we’ve…had some experience being totally naked together and I’ve always had a locker room fantasy,” he hesitantly confesses, dropping his head a bit to hide his blush.

Kurt thinks about it – really thinks about it. His immediate reaction is _absolutely not_ , because he never thought he’d be getting naked in an exclusively male, predominately cis, testosterone-fueled, über-masculine space. But with Blaine, whom he just spent a good five minutes staring at lustfully and stripping with his mind, he is safe and Blaine is being so charmingly bashful. If this is one of Blaine’s fantasies, Kurt is (surprisingly) finding himself happy to oblige.

“Let’s do it,” he announces, assertively.

Blaine grins. “You’re _amazing_ ,” he gasps as he grabs Kurt’s hand and interlinks their fingers.

He leads Kurt back towards the lockers and releases Kurt’s hand in order to unwind the tape around his hands and strip off his own shirt, pulling it over his head by grabbing the neck – an action that _still_ eludes Kurt no matter how many times he’s tried to subtly study Blaine when he does it. Blaine then looks at him expectantly and Kurt goes to work on his own layers. First, he carefully unbuttons his shirt and then he mentally thanks himself for his choice this morning, because he doesn’t have to struggle with a full binder and, for some reason, the pull and yank of getting the layers of constricting material over his head is oddly erotic. Blaine must agree because Kurt can see him shudder out of the corner of his eye. It feels like he’s just ripped off his own clothes for the degree of effect and, afterwards, Blaine seems to have decided that he is sick of just watching. He grabs Kurt by the hips and jerks him forward, making smoldering eye contact as he deftly undoes Kurt’s belt buckle. Kurt, for his part, simply has to shove at the waistband of Blaine’s sweatpants and briefs in one go.

That’s when Kurt gets a great idea.

He turns around in Blaine’s arms just as he has gotten Kurt’s pants unbuttoned and unzipped and bends over to untie Blaine’s shoes and then his own.

“God, _Kurt_ ,” Blaine groans, smoothing his hand over Kurt’s back and down into the front of his pants, grabbing Kurt’s packer in his firm grasp and Kurt knows he doesn’t have any feeling in the plastic appendage, but the action is just as sexual as it was the first time Blaine did it and it doesn’t seem to be diminishing in appeal any time soon. All Kurt is thinking of in the moment is that his boyfriend taking hold of him so confidently, touching him just as he wants to be. “We need to get in the shower _now_ ,” Blaine groans.

Kurt blushes and burns in embarrassment as he’s reminded what might happen if someone were to walk in now. He forgot he was in public for a minute. So, he shimmies out of his pants and kicks off his shoes before grabbing a couple towels and going to the shower. Thankfully for their plan, NYADA has shower stalls with tall walls and actual doors instead of the bare-all nature of the McKinley showers. Kurt starts the water as Blaine quickly joins him, hair and skin products in hand, and immediately goes to rinse himself off, letting the water trickle down from his head to cover the rest of him. Once he’s satisfied – with what, Kurt isn’t sure – Blaine surges forward to hold Kurt, firm chest to fleshy one.

“Now that I’m not so nasty, I can properly hold my beautiful boyfriend,” Blaine declares, placing his hand on the side of Kurt’s face and sweetly swiping across his cheekbone with his thumb.

Kurt doesn’t feel the need to say anything. He feels the drag of Blaine’s callous-from-guitar-playing fingers and tries to maintain eye contact, which is made _quite_ difficult by the look in Blaine’s eyes. Kurt is already naked, but that feels like nothing compared to how it feels to look in Blaine’s eyes. He can feel his face burning up again, so he bursts forward to press his lips against Blaine’s. He folds his arms around Blaine’s neck and feels the way their bodies formed to each other as their lips do the same.

The kiss begins sweet but, after a little while, takes a turn towards dirty and hungry – where there was chaste and closed-mouth, there starts to be breathless and all consuming. Kurt knows that even though they are in the privacy of their stall, there is no mystery to what they are doing with the sounds of gasps and stolen breaths echoing around them. Kurt is particularly thankful in this moment that they are at the time of the day when most people using the gym are in class or eating.

Blaine’s hands start to carefully wander. He touches Kurt’s neck, his shoulders, his back, and his waist. His touch is still delicate where his kissing isn’t. His mouth drifts from Kurt’s mouth to his neck – the tried and true kryptonite point on Kurt as Blaine _very well knows_ – mixing kisses with sucking on his throat. Kurt can’t decide if he wants Blaine to suck harder, because he’s discovered just how much can’t really afford hickies, but he does _love_ them. But, Blaine makes the decision for him when he moves down to his shoulder.

“Blaine,” Kurt sighs.

“Yes, babe?” Blaine responds, jokingly.

“Stop teasing.”

Blaine laughs and tightens his arms around Kurt and it feels deliciously like he is crushing Kurt to his body. All the air rushes out of him – in the best way. He feels Blaine firm against him and can’t help but focus on Blaine’s hard cock against his thigh. He slips his hand between them and takes Blaine in hand.

“How do you want to do this?” Blaine asks.

“Just…anything,” Kurt groans.

“Turn around for me, please?” Blaine nearly begs. “I can’t get that image of your gorgeous ass out of my head.”

Kurt blushes and turns. He looks at Blaine over his shoulder and, sure enough, Blaine’s eyes are glued to his ass. Kurt begins to bend over and Blaine grabs hold of his hips roughly, pulling him back to rest flush against Blaine’s crotch. He pries Kurt’s ass cheeks slightly apart to slot his cock between them before he slips his arm around in front of Kurt and between his legs.

“Let me take care of you, sweetheart,” Blaine whispers in his ear as he explores Kurt with his fingers, taking his sweet time and not yet fully dipping a finger in.

“ _Yes_ ,” Kurt moans.  

He has goose bumps from the chill of being mostly out of the spray of the shower and only feeling the droplets that ricochet off of Blaine. But he also feels so _warm_ , emitting from his core outward. He feels Blaine’s ongoing curiosity, which hasn’t been satisfied by how many times they’ve done things like this. This isn’t the first time they’ve had sex, but Blaine continues to treat him with wonder and it gives him shivers – even as it feels like it might drive him crazy. He thought that it was probable that whatever boy he ended up with would have a thing for butts – it’s the gay stereotype for a reason – but he hadn’t imagined that a boy would enjoy rutting against his ass while _also_ treasuring his pussy.

But he became tired of waiting and so he adjusts his hips and begins to grind back against Blaine, to which he is rewarded one single finger. He feels the pull of Blaine’s cock against his ass and the draw of Blaine’s _singular_ finger in and out of his pussy.

“Another,” Kurt demands.

“Yes, sir,” Blaine replies, slipping in another finger and beginning to rub his thumb against Kurt’s clit.

“Use your mouth for something if you’re really looking to please.”

“You’re so hot when you’re demanding,” Blaine groans out in hot, rough puffs against his neck before he gets to working on what he should be, which is giving attention to _all_ of Kurt’s sweet spots.

“It’s good you think so.”

Kurt throws his arm back to grasp at Blaine’s ass cheek, taking as much of it into his hand as he could and cherishing the feeling of skin and muscle overflowing between his fingers. He thinks about giving a light smack, but they haven’t ever talked about it and he might be pushing this demanding bit a little too far. So, he saves that for later. For now, he is content to keep stroking and squeezing one of those fat ass cheeks, while pulling Blaine’s head and face against his neck and grinding Blaine’s dick dryly against his back hole and then forward onto the fingers in the front. He can feel everything building up in him – feeling the ache in his chest, the catch of breath, the sizzle along his skin. Blaine is three fingers deep now and approaching fast and frantic in his attentions. Their bodies are bucking, arching, and colliding in perfect rhythm and with the simultaneous smoothing of Blaine’s tongue over what is clearly going to be a deep purple bruise, a deep swirl of his fingers, a rub of his thumb, the thrust of Blaine’s dick against his ass, and the feeling of Blaine’s ass in his hands, the sensations combine to finally push him over the edge. He can feel everything in him clenching and shuddering and relaxing simultaneously and all the tension and caught breaths building in his chest explode out in one shaky gasp. Suddenly the hands he was using to grip out of passion are gripping out of fatigue and he has to stop himself from totally slumping over.

“How do you need me?” he pants.

“I wish I could be inside you. _So much_ ,” Blaine replies huskily, before bulldozing on with his confession. “I know we can’t, because we didn’t think this would happen and we didn’t bring protection and we haven’t talked about it and this isn’t the time.”

“Slow down, slow down,” Kurt pleads. His head is still spinning and he tingles with the feeling of Blaine’s hand shifting from between his legs and, instead, taking his own handful of Kurt’s ass with sticky fingers, pulling the spread of his cheeks that much farther. “ _Blaine_ , just tell me _something_ to get you off.”

“Blowjob?”

“ _Perfect_ ,” Kurt gasps, quickly sliding to his knees and getting to the happy, practiced work of sucking cock. But, what Blaine doesn’t know is that he’s been practicing deep-throating, which, up until now, he’d tried but not fully succeeded. This time he’s certain he can do it and do it all in one go and he can’t tell if he’s happier about the smooth glide of Blaine’s dick down his throat or Blaine is. Probably Blaine – if the deep groan from above is anything to go by.

“God, _Kurt_.”

Kurt plays around with practicing bobbing the head of Blaine’s dick from his mouth deeper into his throat and back again, feeling the ridges drag against his tongue, the roof of his mouth, and his throat. He flicks his tongue as Blaine bends over a bit and groans, sending more spray from the shower to rain down on Kurt’s head. He’s feeling a little waterlogged, but, when Blaine utters, “So close,” he pushes through, feeling the drip of water down his hair, face, neck, and spine and it’s all worth it when Blaine comes.

Kurt thinks that no matter how many times he does this, the exact moment when Blaine comes and his mouth fills will always send a shock of adrenaline through his system. He doesn’t know which idea he likes better: the idea of never knowing how to get the timing exactly right and never knowing when exactly to expect it or the idea of knowing Blaine’s tells so well that he can read all his gestures and expressions. What he does know though, is that, either way, he will never get sick of seeing the blissed-out look on Blaine’s face.

Kurt wipes his face, makes sure that he doesn’t have anything residual around his mouth or chin, picks up Blaine’s shampoo, stands up – despite his aching knees – and begins carefully washing Blaine’s hair. The caretaking, cooling down, introspection period is unfortunately cut short when they hear heavy footsteps entering the room and they both tense up and hold their breath as they weight for the intruder to get in the shower or get out. To their relief, he leaves fairly quickly.

That’s when it hits him. They had public sex, in a men’s locker room, _at their_ _school_! He went into a locker room at his school, where all the cis men go and where he's never really belonged and he had sex with his boyfriend, totally naked. And nothing bad happened. They didn't have problems because they are gay. They didn't have problems because he's trans. No one kicked out the guy with boobs and a vagina. They had fun and nothing bad happened. Kurt's always expecting something bad to happen, always waiting, but nothing bad happened. He just got to have fantasy sex with his dream come true of a boyfriend. 

“I can’t believe we did that!” Kurt whisper-yells, shooting Blaine a glare.

“I was actually thinking we definitely need a repeat someday,” Blaine teases, bringing his arms back around Kurt and tightening them, hugging Kurt to him, while resting his cheek against Kurt’s shoulder.

“Maybe, but only in a _private_ shower,” Kurt insists. “I doubt we can get away with this twice. I’m surprised we got away with it _once_.”

“I can make that compromise,” Blaine agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate!


End file.
